This invention relates generally to the field of telematics processing, and to a system that combines the functionalities of integrating vehicle controls and monitoring systems with location tracking and wireless communication.
Generally, a telematic control unit refers to a system that combines telecommunications and information processing. The term has evolved to refer to automobile systems that combine global positioning system (GPS) satellite tracking and wireless communications for automatic roadside assistance and remote diagnostics. This combination provides consumers with a multitude of services not previously available.
Although the telematic unit produces acceptable results, the technology of the unit fails to provide consumers with an ability to extend the life cycle or shelf life of the unit. In other words, over time the technology implemented in the unit becomes obsolete. Moreover, a telematic unit produced for a variety of fleet vehicles consists of common functions and implementations. Ultimately, consumers must pay the higher costs of upgrading and implementing newer technological advances. Thus, vehicle owners would have to purchase newer units that contain improved or advanced features and must accordingly absorb the costs of removing the old unit and installing the improved unit.
In light of these problems, there is a need for a modular telematic unit that is easily upgradeable to reduce the various burdens of upgrading that are placed on the vehicle owner.
The present invention provides a vehicle device that combines the functionalities of integrating vehicle controls, monitoring systems, location tracking and wireless communications into a vehicle device with module receptacles to receive insertable modules that are replaceable, transferable, and upgradeable. The modules include functions for performing one of a plurality of telematic functions.
The vehicle device includes a communication component, one or more removable modules, one or more module receptacles, memory, and a processor. The communication component communicates with a destination over a network. Each of the one or more removable modules performs at least one function. The one or more module receptacles receive the one or more removable modules. The processor is coupled to the memory, the one or more module receptacles, and the communication component.
In accordance with further aspects of the invention, the vehicle device also includes a user interface with an input device, a microphone, a display, and speakers.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, the vehicle device is in part implemented in the vehicle""s rear view mirror.
In accordance with still further aspects of the invention, the modules include a processing module, a positioning module, a phone adapter module, a wireless network communication module, or a memory module.
In accordance with yet other aspects of the invention, the modules are insertable into one or more devices remote from the vehicle, such as a PDA (Personal Data Assistant), a data reader, into another vehicle device, or home computer.